Electric Wings
by aeg1s54545
Summary: Jason Davenport, a Conduit who uses his gift for personal gain, meets his first (but not only) female friend. Would she change his view of the world and convince him to save the Sekirei, ending the Sekirei plan? Or will he kill Minaka, the man in control of all the Sekirei, and take it for himself? Only time can tell but a few Sekirei may influence his decision. HIATUS!
1. Bio Terrorist

Chapter one: Bio Terrorist

Disclaimer: I do not own inFAMOUS or Sekirei

* * *

He lit his cigarette, waiting like everyone else for their turn to withdraw their yen from the bank. The tobacco smoke drifted into the air, making the businessmen glare at him as it curled back to them. He smiled. So they were aggravated that he was smoking? Well, fuck them; he just stole a hard earned pack from a gas station and there was nothing they could do to make him stop. He inhaled slowly, his dark brown eyes closing before opening again as he blew the smoke from his lungs. He tapped the butt end of his cigarette with his index finger, ash falling like grey snow to the polished wood floor. It was peaceful, despite the the fact they were in a city in the middle of traffic hour.

The horn of a Black Hydra truck blared by the window as the black armored truck parked on the bank's curb and he smiled as people, all dressed in black clothes and military grade body armor rushed out the back.

They never give up, do they?

All he wanted to do was make a nice "little" transaction and drop off their radar for a while before pissing them off again. He dropped his newly lit cigarette and crushed it beneath the heel of his white sneaker. "Well," he sighed, "It was nice while it lasted." He pulled his hands from his pockets and listened to the footfalls of boots.

The doors burst open, armored men and women circling him completely, completely cutting him in line for the teller and pointing their guns at him. He sighed and held up his hands, both held in black half fingered gloves. The other people in the bank cowered from the armed men and women. Cowards.

"Do we really have to do this now?" He asked. "I'm so close to the front! Come on, guys, I didn't do anything yet! Just let me make a little deposit, I'll leave, and you'll never see me again. Well, at least until I need more money but we'll deal with that later."

"Shut up!" a woman demanded as she thrust her assault rifle into his face, her face hidden by a balaclava.

"Okay, okay. Geez." He looked away from her and muttered under his breath: "Bitch."

"What was that, jackass?!" She shouted, her light brown eyes flashing dangerously.

"Veronica," the leader with the machine gun called, "calm down."

"What? I called you a bitch. You come in here with your friends like you're an actual fucking threat to me and just point you guns at me when I didn't do shit. What did you think I was going to call you, sweetheart?" He smiled and adjusted the fedora on top of his head, a faded black hat with a red band going across. "Though, I could've called you worse."

"I said shut up!" she shouted, switching the safety off of her rifle.

"Holy shit! You guys are robbing a bank with your safety's _on_? You guys are the worst robbers ever! Of all time. Seriously, you suck dic-"

"Oh my god," the leader with a machine gun groaned and palmed his face, completely interrupting his prisoner, "Someone shut him up."

The armed woman slammed the butt of her gun in the back of his leg, forcing him to the ground, taking his arms and placing it on top of his head, pulling rubber tape from her bag and taping his mouth shut while holding her rifle to the back of his head. The man made a motion with his hand and another man threw him a scanner, a device with two lights, a needle with a vial, which he caught and threw it to the woman. She switched it on and inserted the needle in the base of her prisoner's neck, blood pooling into the vial before she pulled the needle from his neck and the scanner alarmed loudly. The woman walked over to the man, who was obviously the leader, and showed him the screen.

"We got a live one, ladies and gentlemen." The leader announced. "He's a Conduit." They all aimed their weapons at his head. The air was tense and silent before their guns went off, bullets tearing through his red T-shirt and flesh with a burning sensation, his skin bursting as the hot brass tore out of his body. Crimson water poured from his wounds like a waterfall and he hit the floor, the screams of horror coming from the other bank attendees as his body hit the floor. The Black Hydra, all members of the organization of the same name decimated to wiping out all Conduits, people gifted with power, cheered in unison, shooting their guns into the ceiling.

"We got that Bio-Terrorist, sonuvabitch! " a man cried in happiness, his pistol clicking empty as he emptied all the rounds in the magazine.

"Jacob, we did it!" the woman with brown eyes, now identified as Veronica, shouted before jumping into the (obvious) leader's arms.

Jacob smiled. "Let's get out of here and celebrate. No more Conduits in this city!" His statement was followed by whoops and cheers.

The man, the same one that was on the floor and the one they shot, started to chuckle through his duct tape gag, making them all freeze as he stood up. The holes were still there and he continued to bleed but he just stood still and raised his hand, drawing electricity from the security cameras, light blue electricity flowing from the device and into his hand. The electricity crackled in his hand before traveling down the length of his arm and down to his torso, his wounds healing until only scars were left. He held out his hand in front of him, red electricity illuminating his pale white skin and his dark brown eyes. He lifted his fedora off the floor and placed it back on top of his head, covering his wirey black hair. He whiled the blood on his hands onto his hole riddled red T-shirt and on his ripped and faded jeans before red electricity crackled up the lengths of his arms. He ripped the tape off.

"You idiots just made the biggest mistakes of your lives." He charged up his electricity into an Overload Burst and fried the nearest Black Hydra, going straight through her chest and out the back. The other members shouted in horror and brought up their weapons and fired away, bullets piercing the Conduit but not stopping him. He rushed forward, a ball of electricity in his hands, before he stuffed the Shock Grenade down his throat. The grenade burst into several grenades that stuck to the Black Hydra and fried his brain. The bullets stopped hailing down on him and the Black Hydra reloaded, their magazines hitting the floor. The Conduit turned around and jumped forward, snatching another Black Hydra's gun from him, the electricity flowing around his hands igniting the gun powder, before he punched him dead in the nose. The bullets continued to tear through him as he lifted the fallen Black Hydra member by the neck and placed his hand in the middle of his forehead. The Hydra screamed in bloodcurdling agony as he was leeched of his neuron's electricity, all the electricity running into the Conduit's mouth and he dropped the body to the floor without care.

Jacob and Veronica ran out of ammunition, Veronica hiding behind Jacob while he pulled his machete from his belt's loop. The Conduit created blades with his electricity and the blades began to spin as he began to walk towards Veronica, ignoring Jacob and his shiny machete. He slid under Jacobs's swipe and dove forward, plunging the Giggawatt Chainsaw into Veronica's throat, blood staining the wall as the blades tore into her jugular. Jacob watched as her body hit the floor and blood squirted from her torn jugular, before he screamed in rage and rushed forward recklessly. The Conduit turned and ducked, grabbing the Black Hydra Leander's arm, bending it so that the bone audibly snapped, and pried the machete from his useless fingers and sliced at his kneecap. Jacob screamed in pain and clutched at his kneecap before he fell to the floor. The Conduit stepped forward and loomed over him.

"Tell your boss what you saw." The Conduit turned away from him, making his way to the cowering teller while ignoring the fearful stares he got. He brought his fist down on the table, red electricity cracking and popping along his knuckles. "My name is Jason Davenport and I'd like to make a transaction of all the yen you have." He brought his hand up and spread his fingers so that the electricity zapped and danced toward the teller's head. "Now." The teller, a woman in her late teens, nodded quickly and he handed her the grey sling pack he had on his back. She ran into the back and opened the safe, his bag in hand.

Jason rubbed at his five-o'clock shadow, got bored of standing still, and walked back over to the entrance of the bank so he could get his duster off of the coat rack. He pulled on the beaten, torn, and ripped duster, an old, black, collared piece of clothing that he wore through scorching heat or blistering cold. Police sirens were rushing in from the distance. Jason turned around and shouted, "Get me my bag! Now!" He ran towards the teller station, with the other tellers cowering and whispering amongst themselves like the other people who cowered from him by hiding in a ball. Jason snatched his money filled sling pack from the teller and rushed out the door, making his way across the street, into an alleyway, and he looked up to the top of a towering building. He adjusted himself so that he was in front of a window and jumped as high as he could go, latching on to the lower pane before pulling himself up. He effortlessly climbed upwards, making his way to the spire of the tower before he made it to the roof.

Jason watched as the cops pulled the crippled Jacob from the bank, his duster billowing out from behind him. The Black Hydra, like the other two anti-Conduit gangs, went after him and in public too. That was unacceptable. Which is why they're the first to go. Shinto Teito belonged to him. Jason watched the police leave and he ran toward the edge of the building and jumped, whooping in joy as he cried: "I love being a Conduit!"


	2. Update!

Aegis: Hey guy! It's Aegis. It's been awhile so I'm taking a break from studying because you deserve a reason why my uploads have been slow. So, the reason my uploads have been slow or nonexistent is because I've recently entered medical school (Go ahead. Get the "Nerd!" out of your systems.), and I've been studying my ass off like crazy. If I had known that med school was going to cut into my writing, I would've picked something else because this is what I enjoy. So, yeah. That's it.

?: Are you sure about that?

Aegis: *Facepalms* Son of a bitch, not these guys again...

*Seven men enter the room, surrounding the author*

Kazuto: You better get to writing. You and I have a long road ahead of us.

Michael: You? What makes you so important than the rest of us?

Kazuto: I don't know about you, _Ice Queen_ , but some of us have been here longer than you. Veterans first

Kazuma: Yeah, what the hell! Suddenly you're more important than us?

Kazuto: Kazuma, shut up! You spend most of your off time in your underwear so I don't see what makes you so special.

Michael: Daaamn! He told you!

Kazuma: Ah, shut up Michael. You're just a glorified Kamina.

Aegis: Come on guys, stop it! This is getting old!

Soldier 76: Is this when I make a debut?

Takehito: *Filming in the back, chuckling* This shit is _soo_ going on YouTube!

Jason: *Lights a cigarette and walks next to Aegis, placing a hand on the author's shoulder and making a ball of lightning in the palm of his right hand* How about you let me worry about these idiots, and you get back to writing?*

Aegis: Okay. *Goes to his laptop and finishes the update*

Thank you for understanding!


End file.
